A light in the Dark
by xxXXBuggsXXxx
Summary: This is a Twilight story... but what if the Cullen that Bella fell for was not at all Edward... or any of the Cullen boys. What if it was for the Ice Queen that she is, Rosalie? Can Rosalie and Bella make it through the complications that they are about to face? Read and find out. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So... this is Twilight, with a twist to it. There will be many different things.

Warning: Singing, swearing, femslash, different Bella, slightly different Cullens and Quillietes. If you don't like any of this, please just click the back button and be on with your life!

If you DO however want to give this story a try, just go ahead and scroll down the story and read.

Enjoy :D

* * *

_**5 years later**_

"I never gave much to if, when, or how, I would fall in love, or who I would fall in love with. And I certainly never expected it all to happen this way. " I told the people sitting in front of me. "If you asked me 5 years ago, if I learned and liked any of the things I experienced, I would have said 'hell no' and that 'this was a sick joke, fate was pulling on me'... but now I have a new perspective of it."

And to think, none of this wouldn't have happened if I didn't move to Forks Washington, I'm Isabella, and this is my story.

**_5 Years earlier_**

"Bella... you don't have to do this." My mother, Renee, told me for the tenth time today.

I was going to live with my dad, Charlie, in Forks Washington. Renee and her husband Phil were going traveling around the U.S. My mother had been longing to go with Phil around the U.S on his baseball career, but I was the one holding her back. She knew she wouldn't be able to leave me, so I told her that I wanted to stay with Charlie for the rest of my years in high school. Renee didn't like the idea of me leaving, she felt as though she was abandoning me. I assured both Renee and Phil that I wasn't upset with them and to have a good time. So now here I was, at the airport in Phoenix Arizona, on my way to Washington.

"Mom, it's alright. Go travel, have fun. It's about time I start spending more time with Charlie anyway." I said with a smile and got out of the car.

"Now I love you both, but we've all got a plane to catch." Phil said, coming to wrap an arm around me, I smiled at him. Phil and Renee were already starting their little journey.

"Alright alright... but just call me as soon as you get there. And make sure Charlie doesn't bore you to death." Renee said, I almost rolled my eyes. My mother left my dad when I was a toddler, saying that she just couldn't take living in a place like Forks, with nothing to do, it's left a scar on my dad, and you can tell that he's still in love with her and hasn't moved on.

"Bye, love you guys." I waved to them, as my mother cried and waved back. I sighed and turned around, walking to my terminal and to my future.

Three hours later I had landed in Seattle and got off the plane. Charlie was there, waiting for me in his police uniform and I inwardly groaned, that must mean we where going in his Police cruiser. I walked over to him and we both shared a somewhat awkward hug.

"I've missed you Bells." Charlie whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too Ch- dad." I said back and smiled. I didn't normally call Charlie dad, I guess I better start.

"I hope you don't mind. But I have to drop you off at the house and head back to work." He said, picking up my luggage, "So I'm leaving you with some money to order pizza. I also got you a welcome home present." He said, I stared after him as he walked out to the cruiser and placed my things in it.

"Really, what kind of present?" I asked, biting back the urge to tell Charlie that this place wasn't my home.

"You'll see when we get there." Charlie said with a smile and got in the car, I did the same. The car ride to the house was about 40 minutes to an hour. Charlie lived around the woods, like the most houses in Forks, in a white medium sized house.

I looked around at the familiar house, the familiar trees and the familiar wetness of the area. But one thing, sitting in the drive way caught my attention, and I smiled. "Wow, nice truck dad." I said as he pulled into the driveway. Any of my friends and family would know that I was a vehicle person, I loved anything with wheels. And in the drive way, was a new red chevy pick up truck, well it wasn't new, but it was new enough for me. It had to be a 2004 or 2005, but I still loved it, it was pimped out, with the rims on the tires, and tented windows, and the nice clean paint job.

"Glad you like it, because it's yours." Charlie said, and I turned to him with wide eyes and a jaw drop.

"Are you serious?" I squealed, as Charlie tossed me the keys, and I tried but failed to catch them. I picked them up.

"Your mother, Phil, and I, all pitched in to get it. So you can get around town and things, go to the mall." Charlie said with a shrug and smiled. He pulled my things in the house. I normally don't like shopping unless I have money in my pocket, and I'm by myself. But if someone is out shopping with me I hate it.

"You can go to the mall tomorrow, and get you a few pairs of clothes for school and things, here's twenty dollars for pizza." Charlie said, handing me the money as I looked around the familiar house, with it's creamed color walls, and it old but nice living room. Honestly, Charlie hadn't redecorated since Renee left. Well, now that I'm here, I can change that.

"Hey dad, can I buy some things for the house to?" I asked innocently, "It's just... it looks a little old timey." I said.

Charlie hesitated, after looking around the house, but he eventually nodded, "Sure, just don't over do it." He said and looked at the clock. "I need to get going, and head back in the station. I should be back around, 11:30, midnight." He said. "Don't wait up for me."- Didn't plan on it, I'm tired. - "The pizza guy usually takes about 20 minutes to get here after you order." He said walking out of the door with a wave.

I watched him leave, locking the door behind him and looked down at the keys in my hand and grinned brightly. I opened the front door, I could go looking around town and be back in an hour, with pizza and unpack my things. I watched as Charlie's cruiser disappeared down the road, before hopping in my new truck and smiling, it was going to take some getting used to this big thing.

I drove out of the drive way and down the street, you can't really get lost in Forks, because everything is touching. The town only had a diner, the school, a small grocery store, and that's it. Then there is La Push, right next to Forks, it has a beach and that was it. If you wanted to really get something you had to go to Seattle or Port Angeles. I started school on Monday, so tomorrow morning I'll ride to Port Angeles to the mall and get me a few clothes for school, like Charlie said I could, and go sight seeing around there before coming back home. Port Angeles was on 20 minutes away.

I was driving down the road when I noticed it. It was breathtakingly gorgeous house, looked like it should be on one of those tv shows. I wondered who lived there, probably some old people, there was 3 nice cars parked in the drive way. I noticed a Volvo, a Mercedes, and a Jeep Wrangler. So whoever lived here had some nice ass cars.

After ogling at the house, seriously I stayed at that house, across the street is where I parked of course, for like 10 minutes, just watching it. I made it home around 8:30 PM, with a pizza in my hand. Considering that I was really hungry, I decided to eat first, settling myself on the sofa I turned the TV on and flipped through the channels, munching on a meat lovers pizza. After a ate, I showered, washing my hair and drying it. I then decided that it was time to unpack my clothes, I had two medium sized suitcases, one had my clothes in it, one had my shoes. All together my shoes filled a quarter of my closet, and my clothes filled 4 of my dressers. I really needed to shop tomorrow, I couldn't bring all of my things, because it was too costly.

There was no TV in my room either, I wouldn't buy a TV for my room just yet. First I wanted to get some paint, and a new bed spread, and possibly a rug, because my room still looked like it did when I was a baby. When I get completely settled and get a job, I'll buy a TV and a new bed... or maybe I can get Charlie to buy the bed now... I still have a twin bed and that just won't work.

The rest of the weekend was filled with me figuring out what I was going to wear for my first week in my new school, and me redecorating the house. Charlie did not like it, he just sat and watched me as I put some pictures in the living, painted around the furniture and got new curtains, he refused to let me get rid of hi old dingy looking chair. But I agreed that it could stay, and in the end Charlie liked what I did with the house, including my room, and agreed that he would buy me a bigger bed, by two weeks.

Tomorrow was school, at Forks High, and boy I was not ready to meet new people. Especially THESE, new people.


	2. The first day of school

AN: Thank you for the people who reviewed! I hope that this time I could get more reviews and more views!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, it all belongs to SM, I just like messing with her characters! :D If I did own SM Bella would obviously be with Emmett or Jasper.

Warning: Femslash, singing, swearing, slightly OOC characters

* * *

Chapter 2: First Day of School

I awoken to the sound of my alarm clock, and groaned. I didn't get much sleep, I had the new school jidders.

I got up and got ready for school, curling my hair and pulling it back in a pony tail. I then put my clothes on, which consisted of, black skinny jeans, a red shirt, and my red sneakers. I walked out of the bathroom, checking myself in the mirror, I then grinned, noticing that I sort of matched my truck.

I grabbed my school bag and walked down the stairs, I hoped I would have time to look around the school before it started, I didn't want to be late to any of my classes either. Charlie was downstairs at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper and eating a bowl of cereal, he had his uniform on.

"Morning Bella." He said looking up at me for a moment.

"Morning dad." I replied, looking through the cabinet, I grabbed my a cereal bar and poured me some coffee in a on-the-go cup.

"You have everything you need for school?" Charlie asked me.

"I believe I do. What time does school start again?" I asked him, stopping at the kitchen doorway.

"It starts, in an hour." He replied. "You had better get going. Be careful on those roads." He said.

"Alright, bye." I said and headed out the door, I realised what Charlie meant by the road, it was cold outside, and I'm glad I grabbed my jacket. I opened the door to my truck, climbing in successfully and starting it up. I pulled out of the drive way and made my way to school, passing that same house on the way, but all the cars were gone. Hmm... I wonder where they are... oh wow, now I sound like a creepy stalker person.

I munched on my cereal bar, and turned up the volume on the stereo. One thing about me, I like all type of music, anything that catch a nice tune in my head, I will listen to.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways..._

"All my underdogs, we will never be anything but loud... dirty little freaks... raise your glass for me.." I sung along to the song playing, Raise your Glass, mumbling the parts as I concentrated on the road. I was at the school in a another ten minutes, some kids were out around there cars, I noticed that all the cars looked old and runned down, except for two cars, the Volvo and the Jeep that I saw the other day, great so now there must be snobby rich kids at this school.

I parked my truck next to the jeep and cut the truck off, I got out of the truck and locked the door. As I walked to the school, their were cat calls and wolf whistles. I rolled my eyes and flipped them off, and walked into the school, going to the front office.

"Hello, um I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new here." I said to the woman behind the desk, she looked up and smiled.

"Hello dear, we've been expecting you." I narrowed my eyes slightly at the woman, that didn't sound creepy at all. "Here is your schedule and if you could just have all your teachers sign this paper, and give it back to me at the end of the day." She said with a smile, I nodded and walked out of the office. All eyes were on me and whispers directed towards me, and I blushed slightly, trying to ignore it all.

The first half of the day seemed to just go by in a blur, I spent my classes doodling in my notebook, since it was my first day, I didn't have to do much. The interesting part came, when it was time for lunch however.

Two girls I met in my classes offered me to sit with them and their friends, their names were Jessica and Angela. I of course agreed to do so, since I didn't know anyone else. Their friends seemed pretty nice, except for one girl who just gave me a glare, I don't know what her problem was but I didn't really care, if she didn't like me, she didn't like me, I definitely don't wake up every morning trying to impress her.

I was vaguely aware of the conversation going on at the table, they where talking about some trip. That was when the doors opened to the outside and I noticed the beautiful people walking in the cafeteria. They walked in pairs, holding hands. They where pale, paler than me and still beautiful. The first couple was two boys, one boy was huge, not the fat huge, but muscle wise huge. He had a grin on his face and had short brown hair, holding hands with the other boy. The boy next to him had tousled brown copper hair, he had a small smile on his face, he was lanky, with a few muscles on him as well. You would think that guys like that would be into girls, but I guess not, who am I to judge though, I love girls. The couple behind them was a boy and a girl, the girl had spikey brown hair and had an elegant smile on her face, as she walked, _no _skipped to her table, made me wonder if she was pixie or something. The boy next to her had curly blonde hair and just looked as though he was in pain for some reason. The next person that walked into the cafeteria, made my heart beat speed up as I stared at her in awe. She was beautiful, with her long blonde hair and her tall yet curvy figure, her body just screamed MODEL. She had a slightly frown on her face, and I wondered why she didn't have someone standing next to her, but it just lifted my spirits even more.

"Don't waste your time." Lauren's nasal voice snapped me out of my musings, and I turned to give her a look. "Rosalie is not interested in girls." She said, I rolled my eyes and turned to Jessica and Angela.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"They're Dr. Cullen and his wife's adopted kids, their all together too." Jessica said and rolled her eyes.

"But they aren't related Jess, so it doesn't matter." Angela said, then looked at me. "The blonde is Rosalie, both guys and girls have asked her out, but she's only said no all the time, no one won't ask her out anymore because they're slightly intimidated by her. The other blonde is her twin, Jasper, he's with Alice the short girl. The two boys are Emmett and Edward, it was big disappointment to the girls here that those two were dating." Angela said with a shrug, I was going to like Angela, she wasn't like Jessica and Lauren.

I looked over at the Cullen table again, Rosalie and Alice seemed to be having an intense conversation, as the three boys watched them. Alice had smirk/smile on her face, while Rosalie had a furious glare on hers. And as if the Cullen's knew they were being watched by me, they turned and snapped their gaze at me. I blushed three shades dark and looked down at my plate of untouched food. My hair fell down, and I looked back at the table after a minute, Rosalie was still looking at me, with an intense look on her face, then Edward was looking at me with a frown. I shuddered slightly and jumped as the bell rang for lunch to be over.

"What class do you have next Bella?" The boy, Mike asked me.

"Biology." I murmured, and stood up, throwing my uneaten food away.

"Cool so do I." Mike said, catching up with me, I sighed slightly. Mike was like a golden retriever, he didn't know when to leave you alone. I walked in Mr. Banner's biology class after Mike.

I handed Mr. Banner the slip that he was supposed to sign and he told me to go sit next to Edward Cullen. I did as I was told, and as soon as I sat down, Edward tensed up.

"Hello.." I murmured to him, he nodded in response, his hand covering his nose, it made me frown, because I didn't know what happened, I tried to discreetly sniff myself, to see if I stink.

When it was time for Biology to be over, Edward Cullen was out of the classroom so fast, I thought might catch whiplash. I slowly gathered my things and walked out of the classroom.

"What did you do to Cullen? He looked like he was going to kill someone." Mike said and I rolled my eyes, hurrying to gym.

I honestly had no idea what Edward Cullen's problem was with me or if it had anything to do with me, but at the end of the day, my suspicions were confirmed. I walked in the front office to see Edward, leant against the desk trying to get Mrs. Cope to change his Biology class to a different period.

He stiffened once more and turned to glance at me, then snapped his gaze back to Mrs. Cope. "Nevermind then, I can see that it is impossible." He said and with that, he brushed past me and out of the office. I blinked back tears and hurried in the office, giving the slip to Mrs. Cope.

"How was your first day dear?" She asked me.

"It could have been better." I muttered and walked out of the office, leaving Mrs. Cope confused.

I walked to my truck, and mentally cursed, why the heck did I park next to the Volvo? I noticed that the Cullen kids weren't in their cars yet. They were all just standing outside of them, I noticed Emmett was standing in front of Edward, squeezing his hand, Edward still had that look on his face. Alice was talking to Rosalie and Jasper in hushed tones. I sighed and opened the door to my truck, climbing in their I didn't notice that I dropped my phone on the ground, until I shut my door and felt a light tap on my window. I jumped slightly and looked up at my window, to see Alice and Rosalie standing their. I bit my lip and rolled down my window.

"Hey, you dropped your phone." Alice said, and handed me my phone. I blushed in response, and looked at Rosalie, who was looking at my truck.

"Thanks..." I muttered, prepared to roll up my window, until Alice's voice stopped me.

"Oh, I'm Alice and this is Rosalie... your Bella Swan right?" Alice said, smiling. I blushed and nodded.

"Y-yes." I stuttered out and smiled small.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Rosalie's smooth voice came out and snapped my gaze to her.

"Y-you too." Why was I stuttering so much? Maybe it's because Rosalie was there.

"So we'll catch you around school then Bella. Come on Rose." Alice said and she had smirk on her face, the same smirk she had earlier when she was arguing with Rosalie. After Rosalie and Alice got in the jeep, I drove out of the school parking lot.

Later that night, I had a dream about the blonde haired beauty name Rosalie Cullen.

* * *

AN: So how did you like it? Let me know what you think about it in a **review** please! :D I really look forward to your views, thank you to all the people who are following this story and has it on their favorites! I'll try to update tomorrow, but if I can't it will be ASAP! :D

A lot of people have been requesting a Bella X Emmett story. What do you think about that? Let me know in a **REVIEW**! :D


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed! I hope to see more after this chapter! Sorry if this story seems typical, but it is still Twilight, just with a few twist.

I'm writing a new story, I don't know who the pairing should be yet, so go on my profile and cast in your vote on who the pairings should be! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, unfortunately -.-

* * *

Bella's POV

The next day at school, most of the Cullen's weren't there. Edward, Emmett, and much to my dismay, Rosalie weren't there, only Jasper and Alice.

I was prepared to go to school today and do two things, 1. To confront Edward about his problem with me. 2. To talk to Rosalie. But now with both of them not at school today, I was forced to have a boring day, well majority of the day. When gym came around, I was surprised to see Alice and Jasper come in the class, strange because they weren't in gym yesterday with me. You know what made me even more surprised, when Alice offered for her and Jasper to be on my volleyball team today.

"Hey, Bella." Alice said smiling, coming over to me, with her shy boyfriend.

"Oh, hello Alice." I said, blushing slightly.

'This is Jasper, we wanted to know if you wanted to be on a volleyball team with us?" Alice asked smiling. I raised an eyebrow, nearly choking on my water, I nodded my head unable to speak. "Great!" Alice smiled brightly.

"I have to warn you, I'm not very good." I said in a small voice.

"Don't worry Darlin' I'm sure we can help you out." Came Jasper's smooth, Texan voice. I nodded my head, staring at him in slight awe, and couldn't help but think, that if it wasn't for Rosalie, I would probably have a crush on Jasper.

So P.E turned out to be awesome, none of my hits went over the net, but we still won the game, because I had Jasper and Alice on our team. Alice, Jasper and I, where walking out to the parking lot after school when I asked a question.

"Hey... did I somehow offend your brother yesterday?" I asked hesitantly. Jasper and Alice exchanged a quick glance, before they looked at me.

"Of course not Bella, Edward was just sick so he'll be home for a few days, Emmett and Rosalie will be back tomorrow." Alice said with a smile.

"Why wasn't Rosalie at school today?" I asked, I realized I was probably being nosy and blushed. Alice giggled and Jasper smiled small.

"Rosalie wasn't in school because she decided to stay home as well." Alice said. I nodded, still blushing.

"Well, Jasper and I have to get going, but I'm sure we'll talk to you tomorrow. It was great hanging out with you today Bella." Alice said brightly and got in her car, Jasper getting in as well.

I watched them go and waved, before sliding in my truck and pulling out of the parking lot.

The next few days of school, I tried talking to Rosalie and the rest of the Cullens but they all avoided me like the plague, even Alice. I don't know what happen, but it was like they couldn't be bothered with me at all. And what hurt most of all was the way Rosalie shot me the fiercest glare, it made me shrink back and tears watered in my eyes, but I fought them back.

It was the weekend time and I was going to La Push beach with Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Tyler, and Lauren. I'm was somewhat happy to get my mind of Rosalie, I probably needed to.

I shook my head, to get rid of my thoughts about Rosalie and the Cullens, and continued to get ready for my day in La Push.

* * *

AN: I realize that this is extremely shorter than the last chapters but this is just a filler and my next chapter will be longer.

Please still review, I hope to have the next chapter up sometime this week, but I'm beginning to get busy again -,- I can never have a break sometimes.


	4. Just read

ANANANANANANANANANANANANAN:

Ok so this is not a chapter, but please read this! :D

I never thought I would have to put an AN without a chapter up so quick into the story, But I am once again having WRITERS BLOCK, it's just a small case, small enough for me not to know where the next chapter should be going.

So I have a question for you people.

What do you think should happen in Chapter 4 of A Light In The Dark. As you guys know Bella is going to La Push, I'm trying to think if I should wait to let Bella hear about the Cullens for a few more chapters or have it out in the open, in this upcoming chapter.

Another thing is, Bella will not be falling for Jacob, so get that out of your head, and the wolves won't have a big play in this story... maybe the next one. Bella likes GIRLS not BOYS in this story.

Should I add another POV in this chapter? I'll try to do Rose if you guys want :D

Let me know! What should I do?!

Send me PMs, not in reviews please :D

I'll try to have the chapter up by next week or before :)

Love, Bugg or KayKay


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for all your suggestions about the story and i've decided what I wanted to do :D So hopefully you like this chapter :D So Sorry it took so long, I have been having some major writers block, and I've been busy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, SM does, I just like to twist things around.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

It had been a week since I'd spoken to Bella Swan, the girl that made my frozen heart beat. I never thought I would fall for a human, let alone the human being a _girl. _

I had forbid any of the family speaking to Bella, including Alice, and she was not happy about this.

_Flashback_

_It had been the first day Bella had came to school, we all went home and immediately called for a family meeting. Of course they all turned to me when we got seated at the table, but I was too deep in my thoughts, that I stared at the table, burning a hole in it._

_"What happened at school today?" My father figure, Carilisle asked, to no one in particular._

_"Rosalie met her mate today." Alice explained. A bright smile formed on Esme's face, and I scowled, I couldn't help it, I didn't want to be mated to the Swan girl._

_"The only probably is that she's human, and a girl, and Edward's singer." Jasper explained. Esme's smile faltered a bit, and Carlisle sighed._

_"The best thing we can do then is, try to keep our distance from the girl for a while, and then ease our way towards her. The last thing we need is to bring the poor girl into this world." Carlisle said calmly._

_"I don't want her anywhere near us, we need to stay away from her, forever." I snapped._

_"Rosalie, dear, the girl is your mate, you can't-"_

_"No Esme, I don't need her." I exclaimed, and leaned back in the seat frustratedly._

_"Rose we can't just stop talking to Bella, we've already begun talking to her. It would be rude." Alice said, and leaned on the table, glaring at me slightly._

_"I think Rosalie is right, Emmett had to stop me from killing the girl today after school. I was this close to snapping." I couldn't help but growl at the words that came out of Edward's mouth. If he went anywhere near Bella I would- "That's why I want to keep my distance from her as well Rose." Edward said with a sigh._

_"I think it would be nice to see some girl on girl action in the house." Emmett grinned and chuckled, _

_"Knock it off Emmett!" I shouted and stood up. _

_"Calm down Rosalie I was joking." Emmett said scowling. _

_"Well why don't we take a vote, to see who all wants Bella around." Carlisle said, he sat at the table. "Rosalie... your vote?"_

_"No." I snapped._

_"Alice."_

_"Yes." She smirked slightly and sat in Jasper's lap._

_Jasper."_

_Jasper looked around the room hesitantly, "No..." He said, Alice frowned and looked at Jasper. "Sorry Darlin' but I really think it's a bad idea."_

_"Edward."_

_"No."_

_"Emmett." _

_"Ahh... yes." Emmett smiled, despite Edward's look, "I like the human."_

_"Esme?" _

_"Yes, I think it would be great for Rosalie." Esme smiled, I sighed, trust Esme to think of love first._

_"And I vote yes as well, but not right now, like I said before. I think we should wait." Carlisle said, "So for now, you all will keep you distance from Bella. " He said._

End of Flashback

Just because the family and I were avoiding Bella at school, doesn't mean I didn't take note of her every move. I went to the Swan's house one night to watch her, I just couldn't be away from her, and I know fully well that it was kind of stalkerish but, I couldn't help it.

I noticed she was going to La Push for the day and sighed, great, a day with the La Push wolves. Just the thought of it made me growl, the thought of her being around those _filthy_ mutts. I snarled furiously.

"Calm down Rose." Edward commented from his room.

Mind your own business, Edward.

Bella's POV

I hopped in Tyler Crowley's van and looked around. Lauren was in the front seat with Tyler, Mike and Jessica where seated next to me, and Ben and Angela where behind me.

It didn't take long to get to La Push, it was just 20 minutes away, I wondered why they decided to come to the beach anyway, it's too cold outside.

We had been at La Push for about an hour, I was just sitting in Tyler's van with Angela and Jessica, they also thought that it was too cold to be at the Beach. I looked up when I noticed some of the reservation teens making there way towards us.

"Hey Bella." Said one of them and I narrowed my eyes to try and place the guy. It took me a while to get it.

"Hey Jacob, right?" I said uncertainly.

"That's right, Billy Black's son." Jacob said, smiling brightly.

"You know him Bella?" Jessica asked me, looking at Jacob.

"Oh yeah, his dad and my dad are really close." I explained.

We sat there and talked to Jacob and his friends for a while, before Jacob convinced me to go on a walk with him. At first we where talking about nothing in particular, then for some reason we got on the Quiliette legends. Jacob told me about the cold ones, who feed off humans and who's eyes are bloodshot red, vampires. He told me about supposedly some vampires chose to feed off animals, causing their eyes to be a different color, and when they're hungry pitch black. For some reason, my mind flickered to Edward Cullen for a moment.

That night in my room, I had a strange dream about the Cullens, one that I don't want to live, at all.

* * *

Sorry this is so short! I tried to fill it up as much as I can. It's been an awful long time since I posted and I apologize for that. The next chapter will be longer, don't worry. Hopefully it will be up much faster than this one!

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Woooooowwww! It's been long time since I've posted, and I apologize to all the fans of this story! It's been hard juggling my education life and my personal life, since this is my last year of school! But I'm back, and hopefully I can update faster now that it's nearing the end of the school year!

I do thank all the people that have been sticking with me on this story and hope that you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing of Twilight :(

* * *

Chapter 5

_Bella's POV_

_I was in the woods, the sun was shining down on me. Jacob was walking next to me, we where laughing and joking around with each other. _

_Suddenly, Jacob stopped and tensed up, he was staring at something, but what?_

_I looked at him, "Jake...? You alright?" I asked him, and reached up to touch him, when I heard a elegant laugh._

_I turned to see Rosalie Cullen standing there in all her pure beauty. There was something different about her though, I looked Rosalie over and my eyes landed on hers... her red eyes. I gasped slightly and took a step back._

_"Hello Bella." Rosalie said with a sly grin, her lipstick dripped from her lips, only it wasn't lipstick... it was blood. Edward appeared next to her, a smirk on his face._

_"You shouldn't be in the woods Bella, bad things happen to humans in the woods." Edward said._

_"Bella... run." Jake said, and I looked at him, he was shaking. "Run!" _

_Suddenly Jake lunged at the Cullen siblings, and I screamed in fear as he transformed into a giant wolf. I took off In a sprint in the opposite way, snarls and growls could be heard, but I didn't stop to look._

_I did stop, however, when Rosalie appeared in front of me. _

_She chuckled, "Oh Bella... did you honestly think you could run from me?" She advanced on me..._

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing deeply and panting. I ran a hand through my hair and climbed out of bed, turning my alarm clock off. I shook the nightmare off, and headed towards the bathroom, intent on taking a shower and getting ready for school.

I climbed in my truck and drove to school, once I arrived I parked and got out of the car, I could see the Cullen's hanging around Edwards Volvo, but otherwise paid no attention to them. I slammed my door shut and walked inside the school, hugging my hoodie to myself as I did.

* * *

That is the end of this chapter, I've decided to cut my chapters short so that might help me update faster. Next chapter will mainly be school, and you'll see how Bella reacts with the Cullens after her nightmare.

Hope you enjoyed it! Once again I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update!

Anyway Review!


End file.
